No need to say thank you...
by AnimeGamer
Summary: This is just a little nice short story about a man who writes a letter to a loved one. Read + Review Please!


No need to say thank you...  
By AnimeGamer  
  
**********  
  
  
Dear Sake-chan,  
  
I got your letter....and you know you dont have to say thank you, because I already know. When you came into my life, you were almost my exact opposite, only to find that we are alike, since because of my family im like this. If I had grew up differently, I'd wouldnt have this mask that I use in front of everyone. You surprised me when you were able to see the core of my soul, and see right though that mask. My family said it was a weakness to love someone, and I put up many walls between love and myself to prevent that from happening. But you however broke each wall with each time you captured a card, and you have that natural ability to see right though someone. Maybe you dont know it, but you have a mask too, everyone thinks your just a girl who doesnt know what is going around around her, who doesnt know much. But really, you do, your not someone that everyone can see though...they can maybe predict your actions, but they cannot predict your thoughts.   
  
I knew after I confronted you for the cards that I must protect you...not because you held the cards, but because I knew I loved you...I just denied it because I was trapped in those walls. These past few years have been long without you...you said that you cant stand to be apart from me even for a second...and I do feel the same...so it feels like eternity when im not with you. When I saw you at those swings that one day you gave your heart to Yukito, and he refused, I saw how fragile you are...and that made me want to protect you more from anything that could harm you. I wish I was there with you now. I miss spending time with you being who I really am. I miss that smile of yours that can make the world happy, and those tender words you say that make my heart feel like it's in heaven. I miss sleeping by your side, holding you tightly, feeling your heart beat with mine. I promise you again that we will be together again one day. I know when I come back to you, you will be waiting for me, little Syaoran in hand....so please....keep waiting....and you know....there is no need to say thank you....  
  
Always yours,  
  
Syao-chan  
  
**********  
  
Syaoran then put the letter in an envelope, sealed it, and sent it off.  
  
Meanwhile...in Japan...  
  
A girl about twenty years old with shoulder length light brown hair and emerald green eyes walked over to a mailbox, the mailbox indicating it belongs to the Kinamoto residence. Before she even reached the mailbox, she felt a very warm and familiar green aura and she ran to her mailbox and opened it, and pulled the letter out...  
  
"Syao-chan....." she smiled and silently whispered to herself. She opened the letter and began reading it, and smiled wider when she read the last line.  
  
When she looked up, she felt two warm, inviting arms around her. There in front of her, holding her, was a boy, the same age, with messy brown hair and amber colored eyes, giving her a warm smile.  
  
"SYAO-CHAN!" She nearly screamed and hugged Syaoran as tightly to herself as she can, while he did the same. After abit of time, Sakura got the rest of the mail and they walked inside her house, hand in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked this lil short story. If you didnt know, this is the sequel, though more like a second chapter, to my loving angel's story, titled "Thank You..." and is written by my loving koibito, Jen, also known to FFN as Innocent Sake. So this lil story wouldnt be here if it werent for her. This fic is also dedicated to her...for there isnt really a reason to thank me for anything, for I already know.  
  
Also, please R+R... I know I havent written much of anything, and that has to do with because I dun get much reviews....that's how I know people are reading....I tend to stop writing when people dun review or dun review much....so please, review, kay!   
  
One more thing....Aishiteru Jen-chan....im sure you know that I will always love you forever and always.... 


End file.
